


Morning

by catiemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up hard and Dean helps him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for Tumblr User Noctstiel, who is also my friend Carlos

            “Dean,” Cas asked, peaking his head into the main living space of the bunker. “Could you come here please?”

            Dean followed Cas back to his room where Cas was facing away from him. “What is it, Cas?”

            “I woke up with an erection,” Cas said, turning around, “And I don’t know how to get rid of it.”

            “Cas, do you really not know how to jerk yourself off?”

            “Every time I try to…masturbate, it hurts.”

            “Well then you’re doing it wrong. Here, let me show you.”

            Dean stood behind him and pulled down Cas’s boxers. He took the former angel’s hand  and guided it to his erection. “you start slow, like this,” he skimmed their joined hands against Cas’s cock, causing him to shudder. “Just feel yourself for a while. Then you need to use something to reduce the drag. Your own pre-cum will work, but lube is better. Work it over your skin.” He kept his hand on top of Cas’s as he swiped it over the head of his cock and spread his own fluid over his erection. Cas was panting by the time Dean finally guided his hand around himself. “Now you can start pumping yourself.”

            Dean set the tempo and tightness. He kept a fast, firm pace, trying to make Cas cum as quickly as possible because this was not a time for teasing. When Cas came, hot and sticky over their joined hands, he apologized. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’ve made a mess.”

            “It’s okay Cas,” Dean said, kissing him chastely on the lips. “Do you feel better?”

            “Yes, thank you.”

            “Clean up and then come to the kitchen. I made breakfast.”


End file.
